


Dark Desire

by BuffShipper



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Battle of Exegol, Biting, Bittersweet Ending, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Blow Jobs, Canon Universe, Cock & Ball Torture, Come Swallowing, Cunnilingus, Dark Rey (Star Wars), Dark Side Rey, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dominant Rey, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Empress Rey, Exegol (Star Wars), F/M, Face-Fucking, Female Ejaculation, Femdom, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Bondage, Force Choking (Star Wars), Force Dyad (Star Wars), Force Lightning, Forced Orgasm, Hair-pulling, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Licking, Lightsabers, Mass Death, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Torture, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Not Canon Compliant, Not Canon Compliant - Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Possession, Premature Ejaculation, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Rape/Non-con Elements, Redeemed Ben Solo, References to Canon, Rey is a Palpatine (Star Wars), Rough Oral Sex, Sadism, Scratching, Sith Rey, Submissive Kylo Ren, The Dark Side of the Force, The Force, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26305036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuffShipper/pseuds/BuffShipper
Summary: A redeemed Ben Solo rushes to Exegol to aid Rey in her confrontation with Emperor Palpatine. To his horror, however, he finds that Rey has turned to the Dark Side as the new Empress of the Sith...
Relationships: Dark Rey (Star Wars)/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo, Sheev Palpatine & Rey
Comments: 14
Kudos: 29





	Dark Desire

**The Sith Eternal Citadel, Exegol**

_"The ritual begins!” Emperor Palpatine cried out, and the mass of his devoted followers surrounding them responded with a ceremonial chant so loud and deep that the cacophony shook the very ground and resonated within Rey's bones._

_Rey had no choice. Strike him down and take her place as the new Empress of the Sith or watch her friends in the Resistance die. She may become a vessel for the Sith, but at least her friends would live another day. She'd spare them. They were nothing compared to Palpatine's Final Order anyway._

_"She will strike me down, and pledge herself as a Sith!” The lightning in the cavernous cathedral intensified and reflected against the ghoulish Emperor's milky eyes, as if the ritual itself was producing the effect._

_"She will draw her weapon,” the Emperor intoned. Rey's face was a blank mask. She unhooked the Skywalker lightsaber from her belt._

_“She will come to me!” Palpatine boomed, and the crowd responded with a collective yell as Rey stepped closer still..._

_"She will ignite the blade,” Palpatine continued._

_Rey continued to approach. His power was hypnotic. She found herself igniting the lightsaber and raising it, unbidden, against her will._

_“And with the stroke of her saber, the Sith are reborn! The Jedi are dead!”_

_Rey lifted her saber as if to strike—_

_And she struck..._

***

How ironic.

The last time Ben Solo came to this Force-forsaken planet, it was to preserve his title of Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader of the First Order. Now he came titleless, with no attachments to the Order.

He left the planet with the resurrected Emperor Palpatine's mission to destroy Rey, and his own secret mission to turn her to the Dark Side and convince her to join him and instead defeat the Emperor together.

However, after a bitter duel on the wreckage of the second Death Star on Kef Bir in which she nearly killed him and then _healed_ him with some mysterious Force ability, he was coming to her aid. She made him question everything he was, everything he thought he knew about the Force, and about the Light and the Dark.

Rey had said that she wanted his hand, Ben Solo's hand, and if they make it out of this alive, hopefully she'll take it this time.

His TIE exited hyperspace and came upon the raging battle between the massive Sith fleet and the hopelessly outmatched Resistance.

He wondered to himself how they had gotten to Exegol. He had destroyed the Wayfinder. He supposed it didn't matter anyway. The Resistance wouldn't last long.

He ducked his TIE low to avoid being caught up in the battle, and gasped when he saw an old X-Wing parked near the Citadel. 

Rey! It must have been her! She must have sent the coordinates to Exegol from the X-Wing!

He could sense her. A shroud of great and terrible darkness hung over the Citadel like a black thundercloud ...Rey was in trouble. He had little time. He must hurry!

Ben, unencumbered by his cape and helmet, sprinted at full speed for the monolith, ducked beneath it, and launched himself into the shaft.

Nothing would stop him from reaching her.

Ben caught himself on one of the massive chains dangling from the ceiling and looked down. The floor was so far below him that it seemed to stretch all the way to the core of the planet itself.

It would be too far to climb down quickly, and probably too far to jump down safely.

He had no time for second thoughts. He would find the strength to make everything right, no matter what. Ben Solo called on the Force, and on more than a little bit of his father's recklessness, and he dropped.

***

Ben raced through the Citadel. He had expected the inhabitants, Palpatine's Sith Eternal cultists, to attack this time, but no one came. Nevertheless, he had his blaster in hand, just in case. As he got closer, he found a pile of bodies. Six, reeking of the undeniable smell of charred flesh.

His Knights of Ren. Dead. All of them.

He advanced further into the cathedral, dreading what he would find. If the horrible smell of death, char, and ozone was any indication, it wouldn't be good.

What he found was a vision of hell. 

Hundreds, thousands of more charred bodies. Their blood rained from the stands of the amphitheater, flooding onto the stone floor, framing the lone figure in black sitting on atop a stylized throne with horn-like spires at the center of the cavernous structure like a crimson moat surrounding a medieval castle.

Beside the figure hung the half-rotten corpse of Emperor Palpatine, cleaved in half, a macabre trophy on his now useless life-support machine.

"Rey...what have you done?" Ben asked as terror rattled his soul at the identity of the figure. He stuffed his blaster in the waistband of the back of his pants and slowly approached. He didn't need to appear as a threat to her.

"They outlived their purpose," spoke the figure in the voice of Rey. Every syllable dripped with malice and arrogance. "The Sith have only ever meant to be Two."

"A Master ..." Her once hazel--now golden--gaze fixed upon Ben. "...and an Apprentice." 

"So you've joined the Sith?" Ben questioned, cautiously approaching the throne. He noted the twin sabers resting on the armrests of the throne. He knew he wouldn't be able to trick her the way he tricked Snoke, nor would he want to 

"The Sith have joined _me_ ," Rey replied. "I am all the Sith!"

"Are you the Emperor?" Ben demanded, fearing the reply. "Are you Sidious?!"

"I am Palpatine. _Empress_ Palpatine * ," Rey replied to Ben's horror. 

"What did you do to Rey?!" Ben snarled, his hand hovering over his blaster.

"I am Rey," giggled the Empress. "Sidious tried to possess my body...but I was able to overcome him...thanks to you."

"Thanks to me?" Ben didn't understand. His hand tickled the handle of the blaster.

"The power of our Dyad in the Force..." Rey explained. "The old fool was unable to complete his possession...but he endowed me with his power...and his Empire. My birthright."

" _Your birthright_? hissed Ben. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Yes," Rey stood up from her throne and glided down the steps towards him. He froze. "It is my birthright to rule just as it is your birthright as a Skywalker to serve me. Your bloodline has only ever existed to serve a Palpatine."

Angrily, Ben drew his blaster. Before his finger could even reach the trigger, however, it flew into Rey's hand and disassembled at her touch, its components clattering uselessly to the stone floor. 

He twitched towards her, but he was immobilized. He couldn't move a muscle.

"You'll have to learn your place, Skywalker," Rey murmured. "You are _mine_. Body and soul!"

"Never!" gritted Ben, struggling against her Force Stasis. Again Ben was reminded of the irony. This is how they met just over a year before...on opposite sides, with roles reversed.

"Kneel," Rey ordered. His legs could move now, but he kept them still. He would not give in to this abomination, this dark shadow of the woman he loved.

"I said kneel!" Her eyes glowed yellow, and Ben felt his knees bend against his will, crashing to the floor. He winced in pain.

She approached him and stripped off her black robe, revealing nude, pale, marble-like skin. She hugged his head to her belly, running her fingers affectionately through his hair. His heart thundered in his chest. She could rip his head from his shoulders if she wanted to.

Or worse. She could seduce him. Use him to satisfy her lusts. Lust for sex. Lust for power. Lust for blood.

"See? That wasn't hard, was it?" Rey gripped his hair and forced his head back, shifting her hips to bring her vagina to full relief, inches before his face. "Now, you will serve your Mistress..."

"You can't do this," Ben pleaded. He had wanted her, badly, since he met her. Before he met her, even, in his dreams. But not like this. "Please."

She looked him in the eye and said " _You know I can take whatever I want."_

Ben grimaced at his own words being thrown back at him, and without ceremony she pushed his face into her heat, dripping wet with arousal. Her scent was overpowering, clouding all of his senses. He had coveted her for so long, he couldn't help but give in to her musk. Ben wanted to savor her, but this Rey had no use for sentiment and intimacy. She was using him, grinding on his tongue and mouth like a living sex toy. 

Ben tried to take control. He clamped his mouth on her, trapping her lips in his mouth, sucking, slowing her rhythm until he was able to insert his tongue inside her slit.

Rey purred from the pleasure he gave her, but laughed in cruel amusement at his attempt to assert himself against her domination. He chanced a look up at her, and a wicked smile crossed her face as her core tensed. 

She pushed his face harder against her crotch, and released her tension.

A liquid filled Ben's mouth. Hot. Salty. Ammoniated.

Ben wrest away from her grip, coughing and sputtering her urine onto the stone floor, holding back the urge to vomit.

Rey's core tensed as she held the rest in, grabbing Ben painfully by his hair as she pressed her cunt back to his lips.

"Drink it!" she demanded as she released another wave into his mouth. "Don't you fucking waste it! DRINK IT!"

Ben struggled to breathe as her piss poured down his throat and spilled over his lips and down his flushed red cheeks. He tried to keep his nose above her lips and clit as he gasped for air, but he just caught her drenched pubic hair in his nostrils.

When she was done with her humiliating shower, Rey wiped his face in her crotch like a wash rag.

"You're not finished yet!" Rey crowed. "Eat my fucking cunt, Ben. Eat it!" 

She pushed his face harder into her, bucking her hips against his mouth. With her other hand, she furiously rubbed at her clit, smacking it, pushing it, as if forcing it to bend to her will too.

He sucked and lapped at her, fighting to her climax, if only to get her off so she would get off him, to end the pounding against his skull, the pungent odor and taste of her invading sex.

"Make me cum, Ben!" Rey demanded. " _DO IT_!"

Her grip on his hair was painful. His mouth ached and was raw with friction, soaked with fluid. But still he pushed on, determined. 

Their efforts bore fruit, and Ben received the liquid spray of her orgasm to his face, thankfully far less offensive in smell and flavor than her previous humiliating golden spray. 

"Yess," Rey gasped as the last of her spray dribbled onto Ben's face, soaked with a cocktail of his sweat, her urine, cum and juices. Ben panted, focusing his eyes on the floor, unable to look at her cruel glowing yellow eyes.

"Rise," Rey ordered, herself panting from her climax.

Awkwardly, painfully, Ben stood, still unable to move his body once he was erect. Rey slowly paced around him, examining his tall, lean physique with predatory eyes.

She stopped at his front and tore at the hole in his black shirt where she had stabbed him at the Death Star wreckage, ripping at the shirt until his upper body was completely bare. It was there on Kef Bir where he first saw this Rey, a shadow of the malevolent being that stood before him now.

Her deft fingers traced the tone of his chest and contracting abdominal muscle. "No more scars...we'll just have to create new ones, hmmm?"

She raked her fingers down his wide chest, her nails carving into his flesh until she drew blood, in the exact spot her lightsaber had cut him on Starkiller during their first duel. The blood trailed onto his nipple and she chased it with her tongue, lapping it around his areola until it was stiff.

He groaned at the tenderness, and winced sharply as she bit down, drawing more blood that began to trail down his abdomen.

She grinned broadly at him with red-lined lips, and hugged her to him, digging deep into his back with her sharp nails.

He hated how much he craved her touch, how intoxicating it was despite how much she was hurting him, and she knew it.

He wanted to push her away, but he couldn't. He was at her mercy, and she knew it. She was toying with him. Eliciting pleasure only to chase it with pain.

She smirked at his grimace and descended to her knees, raking her fingers into his back all the way down to the waistband of his pants, drawing wings of crimson into his skin. He could see his caked blood under her fingernails as she brought them to his front.

He feared what she would do to his most sensitive of areas. Still, despite himself, his cock couldn't help but spring to attention for her as she pulled his pants to his knees.

She took him by the base and examined his length with a combination of curiosity and unexpected awe. For once she was speechless. Her golden eyes were filled with lust. Pure lust.

Hungrily, she took him in her mouth, her lips closing over his head, sliding the girth down her throat.

"Rey!" Ben groaned. The sensation was overpowering. It wasn't painful, nor even unwanted, it was one of the most incredible and erotic sensations he ever experienced. But it was too intense. Ben had masturbated before, seldomly, but he certainly knew how much he could tolerate. A hot, wet, tight, sucking mouth was a far cry from a hand, however, and he knew he wouldn't last long. Considering this Dark Rey's unpredictability, he was uncertain if his life was tied to how long he could last and satisfy her.

"Rey!" Ben cried desperately as he felt his climax build. "Slow down!"

As if to spite him, she picked up her pace, oscillating her hands around his shaft, pumping him to completion, her throat working as she swallowed his yield.

Ben moaned in a haze of orgasmic bliss and embarrassment as Rey pulled him out of her mouth, herself gasping, licking her lips as she examined his still hard cock.

"You're still hard...," she pointed out, grinning widely. "Now the real fun begins..."

Before Ben could respond, Rey plunged him back into her mouth, his cock-head already producing precum for her to lap up. She palmed his balls as she oscillated his shaft. His hips practically moved on their own, fucking into her mouth, creating lewd noises in her throat that drove him mad.

Oh, how could an experience be so incredibly pleasurable yet be so incredibly terrible at the same time? How could he not enjoy how Rey pumped his shaft as she licked, kissed, and sucked at his balls, stretching the scrotum? How could he not enjoy the way she ran her tongue up the underside of his cock, up to the mushroom head, lapping at the pee-hole with her tongue-tip before taking him fully in her mouth again?

How? It was Rey, wasn't it? It was everything his wildest fantasies could produce, yet a part of him was screaming. It could be that the Dark Rey before him was so diametrically opposed to everything the Rey he fell in love with was. It could be the fact that she had him unwillingly tethered in place with the Force, using him to satisfy herself, whatever pleasure she gave him a consequence, not the goal or intent.

Nevertheless, amazingly, Ben came yet again, voluminously as the last, and Rey showed him the spend on her tongue before swallowing it with a gulp.

Ben sighed, both satisfied from the twice consecutive blowjobs yet terrified of this succubus' next move, of the inevitable pain that would follow. Oh, Ben could handle pain, but it hurt extra when Rey did it to him. He closed his eyes and waited, the only part of him he could move.

"Hmm...more!" Rey demanded from between his statued legs. "GIVE ME MORE!"

Ben's eyes blinked open in shock. "More?! Rey?! I-- AARGH!"

Yet again, she took him in her mouth, sucking him until he was raw, half-flaccid, reddened and painful. She was relentless in her pursuit, and her efforts coaxed blood back into his spent, aching member.

She reached under his legs, and pressed a couple of fingers into the rim of his asshole. Like a fishhook she pulled him closer, taking his ass to the knuckle as she throated his cock. The intrusion was painful at first, made even more uncomfortable by her firm massage on his swollen balls. His anus eventually accommodated her fingers however, and a wave of new pleasure radiated from his center as her probing digits pressed against his prostate gland. Her palm pushed into his taint, furthering the sensation. 

His cock was painfully hard now, and every suck, lick, and gulp of her mouth seemed to drag forever. Her fingers pumped into him faster, and her palm pushed up so firmly it was as if she was determined to lift him off the ground. The combined pressure against his prostate, as well as her voracious suction at his dick took him to a third and laboriously intense orgasm, filling Rey's mouth as she drank him like a concupiscent vampire. His groans and yells echoed throughout the hellish amphitheater, drowned out only by the tempestuous battle in the stormy Exegol sky overhead.

Despite giving her three consecutive loads, Rey was still sucking him. Ben's eyes watered, his head spun, cock chaffed, balls aching. He wanted so badly to pry her head off of him, but he just couldn't. He felt like an insect caught in the web of a great spider, and the arachnid had injected him with the paralyzing venom, sucking his life fluids for dinner.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Rey was satisfied, and spat him out, pushing him down to his exfoliated back, his body used and spent like a crumpled soda can.

Rey sneered at his undignified form and rose, licking him off her fingers, sauntering over imperiously to the Sith throne.

She summoned her cloak and draped it over herself as she sat back on the throne, watching vindictively as Ben pulled his pants back up, clutching his stomach as he rose defiantly to a kneeling and then standing position.

Above them, the battle between the Resistance and the Final Order raged on. Ben followed her gaze upward. The Resistance had somehow gotten reinforcements from what looked like the rest of the galaxy, but they were just prolonging the inevitable.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Rey marvelled. "The size and scope of the Final Order...the Resistance doesn't stand a chance..."

"Your friends?" Ben asked.

"You mean the liars, murderers, traitors, and thieves I called friends?" Lightning crackled at her fingertips. "They used me. They are nothing."

"The Emperor is using you, Rey!" Ben pleaded. "He's twisted your mind and--ARRGHH!"

Ben was cut off by a surge of Force Lightning, the attack reminding him of past tortures at the hands of Snoke. Still, he struggled to his feet, and endured another wave of lightning that doubled him over.

"I can give you pain as easily as pleasure, Ben!" Rey shrieked, shocking him over and over. "You will learn your place, one way or another!"

When Ben had been zapped and blasted into submission, Rey upturned her hands, glowing and crackling with power.

"Your loathsome mother told me to not be afraid of who I am..." Rey intoned. "I'm not afraid anymore.."

She raised her hands to the sky, her hands surging. "But the rest of the galaxy _will_ be! They will be afraid of my power! _MY_ _UNLIMITED POWER!"_

Rey created a conduit of Force lightning as tendrils of raw power shot from her fingers and coalesced into a thick stream of light that burst into the Exegol sky, flooding the Resistance ships. They sparked helplessly against the onslaught of energy, tilting on their axis. Explosions peppered the sky. Black debris rained down everywhere, trailing smoke and fire.

Ben gathered his little remaining strength and seized his moment. While Rey was distracted, he summoned the lightsabers sitting on her armrests. They flew into his hands, and she redirected the lightning to him, which he blocked by crossing his lightsabers in an "X".

He stepped towards her against the torrent of lightning, his grip white-knuckled and tight on the vibrating lightsabers. He knew what he had to do, and would have to find the strength to do it. There was no other way for them, for the galaxy.

He reflected the lightning against her, the power of it cutting a gash into her face. The shock of the wound ceased her attack, and Ben took advantage of the moment, summoning all of his willpower to plunge his right-handed lightsaber into her belly.

Rey cried out in pain and surprise as the beam pierced her flesh, and Ben himself choked on tears as he felt her distress and rage through the Force.

"I'm sorry," Ben cried. "I love you."

Rey pulled him closer to her, and the lightsaber deeper so that the emitter pressed into her skin.

Rey reached up to his cheek and Ben kissed her, and Rey accepted his teary, salty kiss. Ben could sense her other hand guiding his left-handed blade upward, and he accepted the pain of a hot lightsaber piercing his midsection for the second time in a day-- Dark Rey's last parting gift.

Their lightsabers deactivated and clattered to the floor, and the dying pair clutched at each other as they sank to their knees. 

"Ben," Rey gasped, and it really was Rey now. The gold had left her eyes, the spirits of the Sith no longer plagued and warped her mind. "B-Ben...I'm s-sorry...for everything...I-I love you.. _too_."

Ben kissed her again, and guided her head to his chest, to his slowing heart, and they collapsed to the floor in each others arms.

Ben's head hit the ground. He was fading, but he was content. Were they dying? Yes. But they were luminous beings, their crude matter impermanent. He accomplished what he set out to do, even at the cost of their lives. He saved Rey from her metaphysical prison in the Dark and brought her to the Light. Together they ended the generations-long, galaxy-destroying vendetta between his family and Palpatine. Ben and Rey loved each other in their final moments, and would love for eternity through the Cosmic Force. That would be enough.

The battle high above faded into starlight. A vision of the future saw a Resistance victory and the final fall of the First Order. Ben and Rey seemed to float above it all, beyond the trivialities of existence, beyond the consequences of reality, passing through the boundaries between life and death, the place between places, the World between Worlds.

Then they saw them. Mother. Uncle. Grandfather. Many faces, some familiar, others not. The spirits reached for them, and Ben looked to Rey, and she smiled. She took his hand, and together they joined them in the Force.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a big Rey Nobody stan and did not like TROS's reveal, but for the purposes of this story, I have made Rey a Palpatine


End file.
